


Ain't Got Time

by orphan_account



Series: (Missed?) Connections [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baekhyun and Jongdae are a thing. Sort of.





	Ain't Got Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.
> 
> If you enjoy this, let me know!

"You don't even know me that well."

Ouch. True or not, that's gotta hurt. And it does.

Baekhyun stands before Jongdae stock still. What does he do? What does he say? A better question: how could Jongdae even say that?

It would be different if they were different. Maybe if Baekhyun was still just the new kid on campus and Jongdae was just one of many unwitting upperclassmen assigned to help transition transfer students to the university. But Baekhyun hasn't been new for months and unless transition is a euphemism for take out to dinner and later bang senseless—over and over and over again—then Jongdae stopped fulfilling that role for Baekhyun ages ago.

They aren't dating. Not definitively anyway. Jongdae just sort of keeps Baekhyun company and since that makes Baekhyun happy, he does what he can to make Jongdae happy too. And that's fine for them. Or it had been fine. Apparently something has changed to make it not fine, but Baekhyun isn't exactly sure what that change might be.

"What did I do?"

Baekhyun is expecting an extensive description of whatever he did to make his not-quite-a-boyfriend-but-at-least-a-friend-with-more-than-just-sex-benefits so upset with him.

Maybe Baekhyun is too clingy? He tries not to be. He always waits for Jongdae to ask to hang out, never making a move to ask himself in case Jongdae feels pressured into something he doesn't want to do.

Too physical, maybe? Perhaps. They are all over each other when it's just the two of them, but with other people around there was definitely a moment when Baekhyun thought he'd done something wrong. He'd been sitting alone on a bench while his friends stood a little to the side and tried to decide where to go for dinner. Jongdae sat beside him. That was normal. Baekhyun was cold so he wrapped his leg around the back of Jongdae's and scooted a little closer. That was normal too. But then Chanyeol shot them a funny look and Baekhyun secretly believes that Chanyeol used to like Jongdae before he'd transferred and taken up all of Jongdae's attention, so when Jongdae caught Chanyeol's expression and started to move away, Baekhyun felt funny too but let him. After that Baekhyun leaves enough room for the freaking Father, Son, and Holy Spirit between him and Jongdae if other people are around. He is so not going through that again.

So yeah. Baekhyun is expecting something like that. Basically, "Baekhyun you're too..." because that's how Baekhyun feels around Jongdae sometimes so it wouldn't surprise him if that's how Jongdae actually feels when Baekhyun's around. That Baekhyun is too whatever and so not worth Jongdae's time.

But instead Jongdae sighs. Like the weight of the world is heavy on my shoulders and I don't know how people even live. That kind of sigh. Baekhyun isn't ready for that kind of sigh. Or a sigh of any kind, really. The Jongdae he knows doesn't sigh like that and that makes Baekhyun wonder if maybe Jongdae was right. Maybe he doesn't really know Jongdae all that well after all.

He tries to say that. To tell Jongdae that he's sorry for being so presumptuous. They've only known each other for a few months; of course Baekhyun doesn't really know him. But he can't find the words to apologize because honestly they're probably stuck in his throat somewhere and so he just stands there. He still isn't moving and Jongdae is sighing again and now Baekhyun is basically freaking out. Because what the heck, Jongdae? Who even are you?

"I don't meant that." Right.

"I'd have an easier time believing you, Jongdae, if you hadn't said it in the first place."

Where did that confidence come from? Baekhyun has absolutely no clue. And now Jongdae probably hates him. Oh great. That's just great. He tries to say sorry again but the kicked puppy expression on Jongdae's face sort of shuts him up instead even though this time he totally has the words to apologize and they aren't stuck anywhere cowardly.

"I don't hate you, Baek. I don't know what I feel. But I don't hate you."

That's good. It's something, at least. Most of the time Baekhyun doesn't really know how he feels about Jongdae either. And if Jongdae can read Baekhyun that easily—enough to know that Baekhyun was just freaking out about maybe being hated—Jongdae probably already knows how Baekhyun feels. Or doesn't feel.

Ugh. Love. So complicated sometimes.


End file.
